Kalos Gym Battles
Viola First Battle Ji sends out Fletchling to start the battle against Viola's Surskit. Fletchling strikes first with Quick Attack. Surkit fires an Ice Beam, but Fletching uses Agility to build speed and remain evasive. Viola orders Surkit to use Ice Beam on the ground, freezing it into an ice rink. Fletchling dives in for Peck, but Surskit is able to glide across the ice and avoid the Flying-Type. Fletching narrowly avoids another Ice Beam a attacks with Quick Attack. Surkit deflects Surkit with Protect. Fletchling recovers and uses Razor Wind, striking Surkit. Surskit retaliates with Ice Beam. Fletching only gains more speed with Agility to dodge. Surkit uses Sticky Web across the field. Fletchling uses another Razor Wind on Surkit and knocks it out with Quick Attack. Viola recalls Surskit for Vivillon. Fletching launches itself into two speedy Quick Attacks until Vivillon blows it away with Gust. Fletchling clips Vivillon with Razor Wing. Vivillon controls Fletchling with Psychic spinning him around before crashing him into the webs of Sticky Web. Vivillon strikes with Psybeam, knocking out Fletchling. Ji sends out Rhyhorn as his second Pokemon. Viola acknowledges her obvious aerial advantage. She has Vivillon use Gust which proves effective as Rhyhorn slides across the ice. Rhyhorn is disoriented and then blasted with a Psybeam. Rhyhorn struggles to regain his footing and attacks with Rock Blast. Vivillon uses Psychic turning the rocks back onto Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn endures and launches himself into a Horn Attack onto Vivillon. The Flying-Type is able to dodge easily and forced Rhyhorn into the ground with Gust. Before Rhyhorn can get up, Vivillon blasts him with Psybeam, defeating Rhyhorn. Rematch Ji sends out Rhyhorn to start the battle against Viola's Surskit. Surkit attacks with Ice Beam, which Rhyhorn counters with Rock Blast. Surkit proceeds to use Ice Beam on the ground to freeze the battlefield. Rhyhorn plants himself on the ice while Surskit speeds around the battlefield. Surskit hammers Rhyhorn with a super-effective Bubble Beam. However, Rhyhorn endures due to his Solid Rock ability. Rhyhorn then uses Bulldoze to shake the field, and it ultimately slows down the speedy Surkit. Rhyhorn charges at Surskit with Horn Attack. Surskit defends with Protect. Rhyhorn continues to press against the barrier until it finally fades, and Rhyhorn lands a pinpoint Rock Blast. Surkit is blown back but begins to spray the field with Sticky Web. Surkit dodges another Horn Attack by gliding on the ice and Rhyhorn slows it down again with Bulldoze. Surkit uses Ice Beam and Ji has the idea to have Rhyhorn use Horn Attack. Surkit's Ice Beam hits Rhyhorn's horn and makes it become a large ice spike. Rhyhorn then rams Surkit, sending it crashing into the wall unable to battle. Viola recalls Surkit for Vivillon. Vivillon attacks first with Psybeam, but Rhyhorn's ice horn blocks the attack. However, the ice shatters. Rhyhorn fires a Rock Blast against Vivillon, who narrowly avoids them. Vivillon uses Gust, but Rhyhorn plans himself into the ice to prevent himself from being pushed. Rhyhorn uses Rock Blast again for a super-effective hit. Vivillon retaliates with Psychic, lifting Rhyhorn and smashing him into the ground twice. Vivillon then throws Rhyhorn into one of the Sticky Webs. Rhyhorn is left on his back and floundering. Vivillon uses Psybeam to strike Rhyhorn's weak underbelly. Rhyhorn is defeated in the explosion. Ji recalls Rhyhorn for Fletchling. Just like before, Fletchling clips Vivillon with a fast Quick Attack. Vivillon recovers and uses Psychic. Ji orders Fletchling to build speed with Agility, making it harder for Vivillon to focus on her. Fletchling strikes with another Quick Attack. Vivillon quickly responds with Gust, aiming to blow Fletchling into a nearby Sticky Web. Despite taking some damage, Fletchling is prepared, and she rides the winds, surprising Viola. Ji has Fletchling use Razor Wind, which lands a direct hit. Vivillon stops its Gust and sprays the field with Sleep Powder. Fletchling immediately assumes evasive maneuvers to avoid the powder, but she is prey to a powerful Psybeam. Vivillon then uses Psychic to throw Fletchling into a Sticky Web. Vivillon prepares a Psybeam, but Fletchling break free from the Sticky Web with Razor Wind. She then strikes Vivillon with Quick Attack, injuring Vivillon's wing and making her flight unstable. Flechling flies high to dive in with Peck. Fletchling avoids an incoming Psybeam and strike drives Vivillon into the ground with her attack. Vivillon cannot get back up and it is declared unable to battle, winning Ji the match. Valerie First Battle Valerie presents three PokeBalls to Ji, and tells him to pick the order of the Pokemon she will use in battle, but he won't know the Pokemon inside. Ji says Valerie will have to use the middle Pokemon the right Pokemon with the left as the last. As Ji chooses the middle PokeBall, Valerie opens her defense of the Fairy Badge with a Mawile. Ji decides to battle first with Meowstic. Ji is granted the first move and he has Meowstic land a Shadow Ball for a clean opening hit. Mawile retaliates by bolting toward Meowstic with Iron Head, but Meowstic controls herself with Psychic to float and fly away. Airborne, she lands another Shadow Ball. Valerie orders Mawile to use Dark Pulse, and Meowstic matches the Dark-Type attack with Signal Beam, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke clears, Mawile lunges for Meowstic with several Crunch attack, but the elusive feline get away with her Psychic. She then uses Shadow Ball at a very close range to defeat Mawile. Valerie recalls Mawile and chooses a Sylveon as her second Pokemon. Because Sylveon are known for their Special Defewnses, Ji recalls Meowstic and sends his Honedge into battle. Valerie once again asks Ji to make the first Pokemon. Happily taking Valerie up on her offer once more, Ji orders Quilladin to attack with Shadow Sneak. Honedge hides in the shadows to attack Sylveon quickly, but Valerie orders the Fairy-Type to expose and repel Honedge with Dazzling Gleam. Sylveon generates a bright yellow light that repels Honedge and throws him back. Sylveon follows with Calm Mind, causing him to become outlined in a bright white to build power. Quilladin attacks with Slash, and Sylveon endures the hit to emerge lightly damaged. Sylveon then builds more power with Calm Mind. Honedge charges in with another Slash, but Sylveon catches Honedge with its feelers and throws it across the field. Then, Sylveon uses a third Calm Mind. Ji prepares for Honedge to build power with Swords Dance. Valerie quickly orders Sylveon to use Baton Pass. Sylveon returns itself to Valerie's PokeBall in a green light, and Valerie picks up the right PokeBall. She chucks it to reveal a Mr. Mime. Ji thought the leader was unable to swap Pokemon, but Valerie dictates that it is within the rules of her Baton Pass that referee confirms. Ji picks up where he left off and has Honedge attack with Shadow Sneak. Mr. Mime defends with Reflect to block the attack. Mr. Mime follows with Psybeam, which defeats Honedge in a single blow. Ji returns Meowstic to the battle, which begins with a collision of Meowstic's Signal Beam and Mr. Mime's Psybeam. Meowstic fires a Shadow Ball through the smoke of the explosion, but Mr. Mime easily catches the Shadow Ball and crushes it. Valerie explains the effects of Baton Pass, which have drastically increased the Special ATK/DEF of her Mr. Mime after Sylveon used three Calm Minds. Meowstic uses several Shadow Balls in succession. Mr. Mime tears through them with Magical Leaf, which goes on to attack Meowstic. Meowstic uses Psychic on herself to evade, but Magical Leaf tracks Meowstic due to its no-miss properties. Meowstic prepares to destroy the leaves with Signal Beam, but Mr. Mime releases another flurry of multicolored leaves which strike Meowstic from behind, exploding on her while the ones in front of her make their mark as well. Meowstic crashes out of the sky, unable to battle. Ji's final Pokemon for match is Pyroar. Pyroar begins the battle by trapping Mr. Mime in flames with Fire Spin. Flames swirl Mr. Mime, which calmly endures the heat. Ji quickly orders Pyroar to magnify the flames with Overheat, causing the massive flames to enchance the Fire Spin, and the fire storm reaches the ceiling. Valerie orders Hyper Beam. Ji sees an orange glow in the shape of an orb in the flames. Mr. Mime releases his Hyper Beam, which obliterates the Fire Spin trap and pushes forth to explode onto Pyroar, resulting in massive damage. Pyroar narrowly survives the encounter and Mr. Mime needs to recharge. In the time-span, Pyroar uses Fire Fang, but the attack as less of an impact with Mr. Mime's Reflect still strong. Valerie taunts Ji to wrap this up quickly. Mr. Mime is still recovering, and Ji has Pyroar screech with Hyper Voice, but to Ji's dismay, Valerie reveals that her Mr. Mime has the Soundproof ability, rendering Hyper Voice useless. Mr. Mime recovers and launches a Psybeam. Pyroar meets the attack with Fire Spin, but Psybeam is too powerful; Mr. Mime overpowers Pyroar and Psybeam knocks him out in a colorful explosion. Valerie wins the match. Rematch At the onset of the battle, Valerie again asks Ji the order to which he wants to battle with her Pokemon. This time, Ji responds that Valerie should battle in any order that she wants, an answer Valerie calls the "the right answer." Valerie this time begins her match with Sylveon; with a repeat, Ji chooses to battle first with Meowstic. The battle begins with Meowstic firing a Shadow Ball that Sylveon easily dodges before turning to Calm Mind to build power and defense. Valerie makes it clear that her overall strategy is not changing, but her offense might. Valerie orders Sylveon to attack with Disarming Voice, and Sylveon releases pink heart-shaped waves, which stun Meowstic. After enduring for a while, Meowstic fires a Signal Beam, which lands a direct hit on Sylveon. Sylveon is confused and she begins hitting itself with its feelers. Taking advantage, Ji has Meowstic land two strong Shadow Balls before a third wakens Sylveon. Sylveon shows signs of damage, and one of the Shadow Balls manages to reduce Sylveon's Special Defenses shown by the purple static about Sylveon. The Fairy-Type recovers the lost boost with another Calm Mind. Ji wants to end this quickly and orders Meowstic to fire a blast of Psychic. Sylveon repels the blast with Fairy Wind before using a third Calm Mind. Set, Valerie orders Sylveon to recall itself with Baton Pass. Sylveon returns to Valerie in a green light, and she summons a Kirlia as her second Pokemon. Ji is confused as to why Valerie isn't battling with Mr. Mime, and Valerie indicates that she cannot use the same roster against an opponent who has already seen her team. Valerie insists the battle resume and she orders Draining Kiss. Kirlia releases several small hearts into the air, meaning to drain Meowstic of its energy. Ready for Valerie's battle strategy, Ji has Meowstic use Light Screen to block Valerie's Special Attacks, which Valerie comments as impressive. Ji then recalls Meowstic and sends Quilladin into battle. Quilladin begins to siege Kirlia with Rollout, and Kirlia dances across the battlefield to evade. When "it's time," Valerie orders Stored Power; Light Screen glistens on Quilladin's body in anticipation while he is still rolling. Kirlia releases a massive white energy blast that blows back Quilladin. Ji is stunned by the power and Valerie explains the effects of Stored Power, which gains three times as much power since Kirlia is carrying the Baton Passed influence of Sylveon's Calm Minds. Quilladin recovers and tries forth with Needle Arm. Kirlia uses Double Team to generate multiple copies to elude Quilladin. Kirlia promptly follows with Draining Kiss. Quilladin retaliates with Pin Missile to destroy the incoming hearts and explode onto Kirlia who is blown back while the clones disappear. Kirlia gets back up to fire off a Magical Leaf, but Quilladin uses Rollout to deflect the leaves and hit Kirlia. When Quilladin comes back for another blow, Kirlia fires another blast of Stored Energy, but the attack only grazes Quilladin, who rolls around it to pummel Kirlia again. Before Kirlia could recover, Quilladin strikes hard with Needle Arm to send Kirlia crashing into the wall unable to battle. Valerie recalls Kirlia and returns Sylveon to battle. Sylveon immediately opens with Calm Mind. Quilladin uses Rollout and Sylveon evades the Grass-Type. HOwever, Quilladin keeps rolling faster and faster while building power. Sylveon tries to put a stop to it with Disarming Voice, which works, but Quilladin quickly uncurls to release an assault with Pin Missile in an explosion. From within the smoke, Sylveon builds more power with Calm Mind. Ji knows he has to end the battle quickly lest Sylveon prove too powerful. Sylveon extends her feelers to capture Quilladin and hoist him in the air. Sylveon spins Quilladin around and uses blasts him with Dazzling Gleam. Light Screen continues to protect Quilladin but the defense soon fades after Sylveon's most recent attack. Quilladin grabs onto Sylveon and manages to throw her in the air. Quilladin changes the tide of the battle by bombarding Sylveon with Pin Missile. Sylveon survives the ordeal, but when she descends, she is prey to Quilladin's ready Needle Arm to send her tumbling across the field unable to battle. Ji is elated with a concrete edge, but Valerie reminds Ji that he has one more to go. Valerie's final Pokemon for the battle is her Mawile, who Ji had defeated easily in the first battle. Ji privately thinks that he's let Quilladin battle it until the end; then he's call on Pyroar to win the match with some easy Fire-Type attacks. Valerie interrupts Ji's train of thought and expresses joy at facing such a fine opponent after Ji's swift defeat. As a sign of respect, she'll go all out. Valerie reveals her right hand underneath her long sleeve, and she reveals that she owns a Key Stone, wrapped around her wrist as a charm bracelet while her Mawile holds its Mawilite as a crown on its head. Valerie actives her Key Stone, and her Mawile Mega Evolves into Mega Mawile. Ji is amazed to see a Mega Mawile and records the Pokemon into his dex. The referee continues the battle, and Quilladin goes for a Pin Missile, which does not faze Mawile. Instead, the Steel-Type powers through the smoke of the subsequent explosion with Iron Head. Quilladin narrowly avoids the attack, and decides to attack with Needle Arm. However, Mawile fires a Dark Pulse from its two mouth to blast Quilladin with a dark purple energy beam. Quilladin is unable to battle. Meowstic faces Quilladin next with Ji needing to wear down the Mega Pokemon. Mawile uses Dark Pulse again. Meowstic evades with her great speed and circles Mawhile while landing Shadow Ball attacks. After managing to read Meowstic's rhythm, Mawile "eats" the Shadow Balls with Crunch. Mawile then dashes with an astonishingly fast Iron Head, which Meowstic must dodge by controlling her body with Psychic. Even so, Mawile is quick to transition and land a super-effective Dark Pulse. Meowstic recovers and manages to fortify its defenses with Light Screen as a precaution. Meowstic prepares a Signal Beam in Ji's attempt to confuse Mawile, but the Mega Evolved Pokemon uses Sweet Scent to distract Meowstic. With Meowstic in a daze, Mawile rams the Psychic-Type with Iron Head to remove her from the battle. Ji's final Pokemon for the battle is Pyroar. Starting off, Ji has Pyroar use Fire Spin, which Valerie has Mawile counter with Dark Pulse, resulting in a large explosion. Mawile then charges to attack with Crunch several times, but Pyroar manages to dodge all of Mawile's attempts. Pyroar then repels Mawile with Hyper Voice. The Royal Pokemon moves to follow-up with another Fire Spin, but he is bashed by Mawile's Iron Head. Resistant, Pyroar manages to shrug off the damage before finally scorching Mawile with Overheat. After burning, Mawile pushes away the residual flames and distracts Pyroar with Sweet Scent, which proves effective. Valerie has Mawile take the opening and strike Pyroar with several Iron Head attacks. When Mawile closes in on a fourth Iron Head, Pyroar recovers and meets Iron Head with Wild Charge, and the two push each other back with Pyroar feeling some recoil. Mawile instantly recovers and attacks with Dark Pulse. Pyroar jumps out of the way and traps aims to trap Mawile in Fire Spin. Mawile heatedly avoids the flames and both Pokemon exchange Dark Pulse and Fire Spin attacks without either landing the critical strike. Valerie wants to end this now and orders Sweet Scent. Mawile releases a bright pink mist to stun Pyroar, but the Fire-Type is prepared and stuns Mawile with Hyper Voice. Pyroar quickly follows by landing a super-effective Fire Spin to trap Mawile in an inferno. Mawile prepares to break free with Dark Pulse, but Fire Spin is magnified with Pyroar's Overheat, preventing any sort of escape from Mawile. The room watches as Mawile is trapped in a swirl of what seems like endless flames for several seconds. When the flames finally evaporate, Mawile is still standing by very burned. While Ji is surprised Mawile is still standing, Pyroar readies to continue, but Valerie looks down in surrender. Mawile returns to its original form and falls over unable to battle. Ji wins the Fairy Badge. Olympia Olympia summons male and female Meowstic, and Ji responds with Lucario and Doublade. Wulfric Wulfric opens the battle with Bergmite.